


Lil cat

by Leafzz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fruit, Getting Together, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Swimming Pool, Water, nectarines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafzz/pseuds/Leafzz
Summary: Alec needs Magnus so he come to his house, find him in his swimming pool and a little out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Garden Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandaindark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaindark/gifts).



> This started has a joke but i slowly kept writing it for pandaindark. english is not my native language and i ain't a good writer but i would appreciate anyone reading this :)

Alec was leaning agaisnt a wall, looking at the grass, it was sunny outside and he reajusted his sunglasses on his nose then took a look at magnus who was on his back floating in the swimming pool

\- "Magnus, what you doing ?" he shouted from his wall.

\- "are you blind Alec ? i'm tanning in the sun" magnus answered back, not moving a inch

\- "but why?" Alec was confused, it wasnt like Magnus at all to do this. 

Magnus started to move then swimmed to the edge of the pool toward Alec, got out of the water and moved energetically his head so his hair that was on his forehead slammed on the back

\- "Alec, you ask too much." his facial expression was serious. Alec opened his mouth, shocked then frowned while Magnus entered the porch to take a towel

\- "what" exclamed Alec

Magnus who was drying himself slammed the towel in the air while Alec went toward him

\- "You are deaf and blind ?" screamed Magnus, widenning his eyes

\- " Yeah and what about it ?" screamed back Alec

\- " Uh !" He put the towel on Alec's head " I'm gonna do an infarct" 

Alec screamed and put away the towel while Magnus, still with a serious expression, run outside to jump in the pool. 

\- "MAGNUS !!! wait no.... MAGNUS !!!!" Alec went to join magnus by running after him and also jumping in the pool "MAGNUS!"

Alec was quickly completly submerged in water and closed his eyes before hands came to bring him to the surface so he could re open his eyes again to look at magnus's face, eyebrows frowned.

-"you are dumb" Magnus said between his teeth, visibly not amused by the situation.

-"i have no idea what is happening" answered back Alec, grapping to Magnus's neck and moving slowly his legs to swim so he doesn't drown while his jacket completly soacked like the rest of his clothes still on him floated on the surface. Magnus had let go of him and seemed like he wanted to swim away "you are the dumb one. I come here as a friend and you act like i'm your worst enemy."

Magnus let go of a small laugh but still didn't seem amused at all.

-"I never said i was you friend. i'm not a shadow hunter and i don't own you anything. If you came here it's to ask something i pressume ?" Magnus answered him with a pretentious look.

Alec let go of Magnus's neck and swimmed back a little.  
-"I... uh..." he looked at his reflection in the water "there is something going on and we need your power but i didn't came here only for that. I-"

-"Enough" Magnus shouted then dove under water and swimmed like a mermaid, like he was born in it.

-"what the fuck" Alec could not believe his eyes. what the fuck was going on ?

Rolling his eyes, having enough of the situation he swimmed to the border of the pool to get out but suddenly something grabbed his anckle and he got pulled back into the water except it wasn't in the pool. And he could breath. All of this happened so quickly that it got him to not fight back. So he stayed there doing nothing, floating in the middle of the water. Everything far around him was black but below where he was there were some light so he could see. Close to him, there were little shiny particle floating everywhere. Alec suddenly felt extremly relaxed and got the need to close his eyes.

When he oppened them back he was lying on something soft and warm, a blanket on top of him. 

-"what in the living fuck?" he slowly said then cough a little.

-"you awakened, lil pussy cat" the voice of Magnus came from his right and so he quickly turned his head to look at him but could not see anyone.

-"Little what ? what the fuck" he exclamed

-"Stop swearing, could you ? I'm getting tired of it."

-"And i'm tired of you playing games. what was that ? I know it was you. You swimmed like a fucking mermaid" Alec redressed himself. he was on a bed, a king size bed and in a room he never saw before, decorated in a classical style. He rubbed his eyes a little, he was still groggy from waking up.

-"I'm not playing any games. You came into my house without any warning when i was in my pool testing something. Now you helped me test it, that's good but i'm not done with you. You need a lesson lil cat. And you will understand that i'm not your good friend but someone you can't mess with." Magnus was still out of Alec's sight but his voice felt close and menacing even if Alec wasn't scared of him at the moment. 

Alec swipped the blanket away and got his two feet on the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
-"Yeah, whatever, weirdo." he sighted, hands on his knees and looking at the floor then he heard the sound of someone approaching, slowly. He didn't look. he knew who it was. "Ok, what do you want ?" he looked back up at a dresser in front of him, it was black and had small flowers carved in it. "I'm sorry alright ? Next time i will call or something." he let himself roll his eyes, Magnus could no see him so he didn't care and after all, he wasn't scared of him.

He heard Magnus laugh behind him while he kept walking.  
-"I want you to come with me back into the pool." Magnus calmly said. "I didn't finish what i was doing. you fainted. 

-"what ?" 

-"lil cat fainted. You are too weak. But i believe it can be done." 

-"What can be done ?" Alec finally tourned his head to see him, he wasn't in his swim short, he got dressed in his habitual clothes, classic but excentric at the same time. "I'm not some doll you can play around with Magnus. I can help but if you just need a body to do magic i know you can call anyone."

-"No, i need you specifically."

Alec laughed. "Me specifically. yeah of course. Anyway. I will help you if you help us." he got up, that's when he realised that he wasn't in the clothes he came here with but in some black underwear and a white shirt "Wha-

-"Yes, of course. It's a deal." Magnus interrupted him. "oh yeah sorry, you were soaked. You really think i would let the water with chlorine of the pool everywhere in my house ? I don't like to make a mess."

Alec looked at him. "You shouldn't have make me jump into the pool in the first place."

-"I didn't do anything, you jumped. What did you think ? You wanted to save me lil cat ?"

-"Stop calling me your cat, weirdo. I don't know, you acted weirdly and i needed you.

-"You jumped. To save me. That's adorable."

-"You fucking said you were gonna have an infarct." Alec Shoutted, visibly very annoyed.

-"Did I ? " Magnus Laughed again, he had let go of the serious and menacing tone and act to be more amused than anything.  
Alec looked away, to the door then back at Magnus "Whatever, give me some pants. I'm leaving for now."

-"No you are not, we have a deal Alec." Magnus went to the wardrobe of the room anyway and opened it "You are not leaving this house until I got what i want" he grabbed some black pants inside then closed the wardrobe "And only then i will help you and you will be free." He throwned the pants at Alec's face and laughed.

Alec grabbed the pants, still annoyed but put them on rapidly while Magnus left the room.


	2. Nectarine

He was now alone in the bedroom. And immediatly went for the window, opening it to unfortunately see that it was too far up to jump out of it. He let out a sight then turned over to take a better look at the room. Looking for a phone or anything that could give him out of here but nothing was going to be any help. Another door was there, probably the bathroom so he went in it. It was this time a modern style but the decoration color was also black, like the bedroom. Alec opened every cabinet doors he could and only found a razor. - « uh » he let out. Desesperate times comes for desesperate mesures. He took the razor in his pocket then got out to the second floor hallway, outside of the bedroom. - « where is he now... »

He walked to a door on the right, turned his head to look at it but decided to take the stairs to the first floor while still observing everything. Renaissance paintings were everywhere on the walls, they were big ones and with a lot body moving, something fighting, some were in a dramatic poses. Lots were men.

\- « Come, i will make food for you » Magnus voice made Alec jump. He was behind him, Alec turned over to look, frowned eyebrows and opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. « Come on, i can cook very well. » Magnus insisted while going into another room. Alec didn't know what to do, make a run for it or just going along with everything ? The best choice was probably to act like everything is fine. After all, Magnus was gonna help the shadow hunters if he does what he ask, the question is when is he gonna ask ? Alec followed Magnus anyway, entering the diner room. Plates and cultery were on the table, for two people. He then followed him to the kitchen.

\- « What if i go and then you call me when you are ready to ask for my help ? » Alec asked.

\- « You want to waste time ? I don't know what you shadow hunters needs but i doubt it can wait a very long time."

Magnus took a nectarine in a bowl on the counter and played with it. -"... QUICK. CATCH." he suddenly throw the nectarine at Alec that hit his head then fell miserably on the floor. Alec put his hand to were the fruit hit his head and complained at the pain.

-"What a lame lil cat." Magnus said while laughing.

-"What the fuck is wrong with you..." Alec was annoyed and it showed on his face. he took the nectarine on the floor and throwed it back to Magnus who deviated it quickly -"Wow hey, calm yourself, i just wanted to test you."

-"Shut up."

Suddenly the whole room went black and Alec was pushed back to the wall -"What.." 

-"Listen lil cat, i don't think you understand who i am."

Alec got scared, he should have run away a long time ago. -"Stop this right now. I agree to eat with you. and i will even eat that nectarine ok ? We can make this friendly." Alec quickly said. he was feeling extremly uncomfortable.

-"Alright."

The pressure that made Alec go agaisnt the wall evapored but the room was still black and suddenly he saw Magnus approaching with a nectarine in his hand. "This is our deal. the nectarine. you eat it, you stay here until you completed what i asked you. You don't, i won't help you but you can go. Not saying i would let you go easily but you can try."

Alec looked him in the eyes, an angry expression on his face then smiled in a annoyed way -"A nectarine....I don't even like nectarines." 

-"oh really, that's sad. Nectarines taste so good. you just need to eat it at the best time. Like now. I just bought it this morning. They are the best in town." Magnus answered seriously while looking at the fruit in his hand then looked back at Alec and put the nectarine in front of his face "here. deal."

Alec didn't respond, looked at Magnus eyes then the fruit and finally took it to immediatly bite in it. 

-"Great !" the room went back to normal and Magnus turned over to walk to the fridge -"What do you like ? Mexican ? Italian ? I know a lot. Especially italian. I spend a long time with these people and i learned some good receipes."

Alec wasn't really listening. he could not believe what just happened. this felt dangerous. this felt like it was the worst idea he ever took. He looked at the floor then out of the room, into the door frame, the nectarine still in his hand, dripping a little.

-"Please don't put nectarine juice everywhere on my kitchen floor."

Alec looked at the dripping fruit in his hand and took a second bite at it. "Italian then." he answered while eating.

-"Awesome lil cat !"

Alec walked out of the kitchen. He remembered the razor in his pocket but he knew using it wasn't gonna help anything so he sweep the dinning room with his eyes. He looked at the forks placed beside the plates. Forks ? was he gonna fight Magnus with a fork ? No. He took another bite at the nectarine and walked around the table while hearing Magnus cooking, taking pans and knifes. Magnus clearly had the power in this situation. He needs help from others. But no phone was in sight. And he didn't have his stele with him which is a good thing because Magnus would have took it.

-"You should relax a little. Come drink some rosé with me !' Magnus shoutted from the kitchen.

Alec finished eating the nectarine while coming back into the kitchen. He put the seed on the kitchen isle then got offered a glass of rosé wine and grabbed it. Magnus took back the seed and put it in a jar. Who knows what that was for. 

-"Go ahead, drink." Magnus had his own glass of wine and drank it in one go. Alec did the same, looking at Magnus's face then a the kitchen knife on the counter behind him. This isn't going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe i wrote a following to this. i don't even like nectarine neither.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the beginning, This started as a joke for my bestfriend who is a fan of the pairing Malec and of ShadowHunters. I only saw season 1 and half of 2 and am not a "real" fan. I'm also aware i'm not good at writing (and at english, which is not my native language) at all but starting this fic i didn't attend to make it good. But any feedback, positive or negative, is welcome. If you laughed, it's good, i also laughed while writing it. :)


End file.
